El Diamante de Sangre
by Kawa-san
Summary: Len Kagamine es un joven y talentoso detective, quien sabe muy poco sobre lo que realmente es vivir. Pero es cuando se le asigna un caso especial que su vida empieza a tener un giro que lo hará dudar sobre lo que realmente quiere para sí mismo.
1. Parte I La ladrona

Parte I

La ladrona.

La lluvia que caía en la enorme ciudad, era impresionante. Fuerte, agresiva y casi peligrosa. La noche perfecta para su movimiento, como siempre. Su máscara cubría su fino rostro y ocultó su larga melena. Sus prendas eran del color de la noche y estaba lista para su movimiento. Todo lo había planeado desde hacía meses y no se le escaparía ni un solo detalle.

Se acercó a la puerta del museo que ya conocía de arriba a abajo. El código de seguridad lo había hackeado en cuestión de segundos y entró tranquilamente. Continuó caminando discretamente. Un guardia la divisó y se preocupó. El hombre corrió donde ella y le apuntó con un arma de fuego - ¡ni un paso más! - le gritó. Ella solo le sonrió. En su mano tenía una pequeña bomba de humo y la soltó discretamente, ocasionando confusión en el hombre armado.

La ladrona se escabulló para acercarse al guardia; lanzó una nueva bomba, siendo esta vez de luz, confundiéndolo más. Ella corrió astutamente. El pobre hombre no supo de la chica más. En cuanto pudo recuperar un poco su vista, comenzó a buscar la alarma del museo. Pronto el hombre sintió algo extraño en su cabeza. Todo le giraba, y cuando menos lo esperó, se desmayó.

En cuanto despertó, activó la alarma, esperando que no fuera muy tarde.

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que todo el museo se despertara, cada luz había sido encendida a la llegada de los policias.

Los investigadores se habían desplazado para encontrar cualquier rastro de evidencia, sin tener mucho éxito. "Que excelente trabajo" pensaban algunos al darse cuenta que el plan era casi perfecto.

- Se robaron piezas de una colección importante, recién la habían donado, ¿lo entiende, oficial Kamui? - gritó el dueño del museo.

- Entiendo su situación, estamos haciendo todo lo posible y...

- ¡Llevan años diciéndome lo mismo! Cuatro museos han perdido confianza porque su departamento no ha atrapado a esa ladrona - lo interrumpió molesto. El capitán Kamui se enderezó y evitó decir algo más. Volteó ligeramente y la larga melena se movió a la par, el tono púrpura hacía que no pasara desapercibido. Con su mirada celeste veía como trabajaban sus subordinados. El director del museo simplemente le clavó la mirada, esperando respuesta. Estaba furioso y se lo había demostrado. - Oficial - lo llamó. El hombre volteó de nuevo a la voz que lo llamaba - escuchéme con atención, quiero que atrapen a esa maldita ratera. No creo que quiera problema con sus superiores, ¿verdad? - empezó a chantajearlo. - En unos meses llegará a mi museo una pieza única en el mundo para una exposición temporal y si los robos siguen, me lo negarán, dejándome pérdidas irreparables - continuó con su discurso. - Así que, o atrapa a la perra esa o me encargo personalmente de que no vuelva a trabajar en esta ciudad, ¿entendido? - Gakupo Kamui se sorprendió demasiado pero mantuvo su expresión serena. - ¡¿entendido? - gritó el director.

- Si, señor - concluyó. El hombre regordete se dio la vuelta, murmurando sobre la incompetencia total de los oficiales. Realmente Gakupo se sintió preocupado, no podía permitirse perder su trabajo, no ahora.

- ¡Capitán Kamui! - escuchó su apellido y volteó. Uno de sus subordinados se acercó. - El detective Kagamine encontró algo - le comentó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Al fin una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro, sabía que ese muchacho era bueno. Se acercaron a donde estaba el joven detective. Estaba en la puerta donde la ladrona había hackeado el código de seguridad.

- Detective Kagamine - lo llamó. El muchacho se sobresaltó.

- ¡Capitán! - exclamó. Se incorporó y clavó su nerviosa mirada azul en su superior.

- Me contaron que tienes buenas noticias - el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, provocando que su rubia y desordenada melena se moviera. La pequeña coleta alta seguía el ritmo de su dueño conforme caminaba para dirigir a la persona que iba tras él, más bien, tras su hallazgo.

Después de varias horas de trabajo en el museo, con la poca evidencia recogida y el espíritu agotado, todos los oficiales y detectives volvieron a su estación. La enorme oficina donde sus escritorios estaban llenos de papeles pidiendo ser leídos urgentemente. Casos acumulados, algunos se cerraban sin más, otros eran traspasados o simplemente aplazados. Al fondo, un pequeño cuarto ocultaba los problemas personales del capitán de los ojos curiosos de sus subordinados. Todos se dirigían a su lugar.

La secretaria veía como se acomodaban y trataban de relajarse, charlando un poco. El último en entrar al edificio fue el capitán. Volteó a ver a la chica que trabajaba en el edificio solo atendiendo teléfonos, redactando las cartas por él y "organizando" los textos generales. La miró, de pies a cabeza. Jugaba con su largo cabello del peculiar tono verde que siempre recogía en dos coletas. La muchacha seguía con su mirada al detective Shion - tómele una fotografía, duran más - le dijo con cierta molestia. La chica se sobresalto.

- ¡Ca...! ¡Capitán Kamui! - tartamudeó. No esperaba que estuviera junto a ella.

- Pídale amablemente a todos los que fueron al museo su reporte, lo quiero en una hora. Una vez que lo tenga en mi oficina, pueden retirarse. Y... - se quedó pensando un momento. - Dígale al detective Kagamine que lo espero en mi oficina mañana temprano.

- Si, capitán - concluyó ella.

- ¡Oh! Miku, ¿qué te trae por la zona oficial? - preguntó de momento una de las detectives.

- Un aviso del capitán. Me pidió que les recordara sobre sus reportes, los quiere en menos de una hora en su escritorio. Después de ello, podrán irse - les dijo con cierta petulancia. Buscó al detective Kagamine con su mirada, si mucho éxito. Aprovechó la situación y se acercó al detective Shion. - Oye, Kaito - el muchacho giró para verla. Los ojos azules de él buscaban la voz aguda que lo llamaba.

- Hey, Miku - expresó en forma de respuesta. - ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Dónde está el pequeño Len? - aclaró prontamente. De inmediato se arrepintió, pudo haber largado más la conversación, pero era quizá la mirada castaña que la seguía desde lejos lo que la intimidaba.

- Debe de estar en la sala de descanso, el pobre muchacho casi no ha dormido - contestó. Miku le agradeció y fue a la dichosa sala. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran vigilados por la misma mirada café, la incomodaba un poco. "El capitán debe de deshacerce de esa Meiko ya, no puede haber romance entre los detectives, y lo sabe", se repetía mentalmente sabiendo que ellos ya hasta pensaban en matrimonio.

Entró a la sala de descanso, un pequeño cuarto con tres literas y una mesa llena de más papeles, algunos vasos de café y una cafetera. Buscó al detective Kagamine en las literas, hallándolo dormido en la parte superior de una. Lo despertó bruscamente gritando su nombre - ¡LEN! - exclamó. El pobre muchacho se sobresalto y abrió los ojos por completo, realmente asustado. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo había despertado, trató de relajarse. - El capitán Kamui quiere verte mañana temprano en su oficina.

- ¿A mi? ¿Y para qué?

- Yo que voy a saber, a lo mejor hay recorte de personal - comentó aleatoriamente Miku, para después salir del cuartito. Se sintió un poco preocupado por las palabras de la muchacha. Realmente él no hacía mucho en la oficina y era probable que fuese cierto lo que decía.

A la mañana siguiente, muchos ya habían llegado a sus puestos y trabajan en sus computadoras. Algunos más salían ante la necesitad de ir en busca de información y Len iba llegando justamente a la hora después de haber ido a su apartamento solo a bañarse y cambiarse. Se acercó a la puerta del capitán y tocó. Escuchó una voz femenina gritándole al hombre y poco después oyó el "pase". Nervioso, abrió la puerta. - ¡Maldita sea, Gakupo! - gritó la mujer de nuevo. El rubio se sobresaltó. La mujer miró lo miró y le lanzó un último insulto al capitán, saliendo de la oficina.

- Perdón, llegué en mal momento - comentó el muchacho. El capitán se rió y le pidió que se sentara.

- Al contrario, llegaste en el mejor momento. Mi hermana casi me golpea si no apareces. Le urge una buena cogida para quitarse ese estrés - continuó. Len no pudo aguantarse la risa. Lo último que se esperaba era un comentario de ese tipo de su jefe. Ambos rieron tranquilamente. - En fin. Len, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante - comentó mientras tanteaba un folder amarillo sobre su escritorio, el cual tenía su nombre escrito. Se sintió un poco nervioso, en especial al recordar las palabras de la secretaria. El capitán sacó un segundo folder de su escritorio, pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba se levantó - ahora vuelvo - comentó y salió de la oficina. El muchacho rubio se quedó sentado con cierto nervio; y mientras repasaba con la mirada el lugar se encontró con un cuadro en la pared. Lo contempló y se percató que de cierta manera le daba paz. No supo cuanto tiempo se perdió en la pintura, pues de momento la puerta se había abierto de nueva cuenta. Gakupo regresó a sentarse frente a él. - Esa Miku. Creo que en poco tiempo cambiaré de secretaria. - comentó en voz alta. - En fin - volvió a tomar el folder amarillo donde se leía "Kagamine Len" a un costado. Lo abrió y leyó en voz alta el currículum del muchacho - licenciado en criminología con especialidad en seguridad y protección privada, con un reconocimiento de excelencia académica. Un diplomado en psicología criminal y dos cursos de especialización más. Y lo peor, ni si quiera tienes treinta años y hasta una maestría tienes. Que envidia, muchacho - le dijo su jefe de buena gana. - Déjame preguntarte una cosa, no tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad? - Len se sorprendió. Sonrió con cierta melancolía, si, era cierto. Solo tenía a su trabajo. - Ya no digas más. Muchacho, quería asignarte un trabajo especial; me demostraste en el museo que eres habilidoso y dedicado, así que te tocará el caso Megu - el muchacho se sorprendió. Recientemete el caso había recibido el nombre por cosas que había encontrado y ahora lo hacía cargo.

- Capitán yo. Ah, no sé que decirle. ¿Realmente le daría esto a alguien como yo? No tengo tanta experiencia...

- Pero si la inteligencia - le aseguró. - Yo quiero creer en ti, así que espero no me decepciones - comentó con una sonrisa. Len tomó la carpeta con el expediente que su jefe le extendió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Quick edit* Se quedará en T hasta que considere pertinente xD... si, era M D:!*End quick edit lol*<strong>_

**Hey gente! :D! Y después de desaparecer mucho tiempo regreso con regalo :8! Una nueva historia. Muchos se han de estar preguntando "¿M? ¿Por qué? ¡Lemon RinxLen! OMG!" Pues... más que por lemon es por el tipo de lenguaje y la temática. Mi plan es volver esta historia mi trabajo más "maduro". Manejar temas como la sexualidad y un poco de lenguaje fuerte me hicieron dudar... y bueno, en este primer capítulo no hay mucho, lo sé. Pero la idea es que todo va a ser un poco más fuerte de aquí en adelante. Estoy hablándoles de personajes entre 27 y 35 años, la vida no es tan "alegre" a esa edad, así que quise poner la historia en esta clasificación por cualquier cosa xD! Si cuando termino la historia ustedes lectores creen que es mejor ponerla como T, entonces lo haré :)! Si, esta historia está casi completa entre mis archivos x3! Así que veran un avance rápido. En fin, espero que estén listos para esta nueva historia y que me sigan como lo han hecho algunos en Adolescencia. Nos estamos leyendo~!**


	2. Parte II Mundos

**Parte II**

**Mundos.**

"Los pocos testigos aseguran que es una joven mujer de aproximadamente 1.63 m de altura, de complexión delgada y con el rostro cubierto. Algunos dicen haber visto un mechón rubio de cabello, pero no más." el muchacho continuó caminando mientras leía más a fondo la poca información con la que contaba. Llevaba en su mano un vaso desechable con café.

Se perdió aún más en su lectura pero no paraba su paso. Él aseguraba conocer el lugar pero sus reflejos habían disminuido en aquel instante y solo reaccionó al sentir el golpe con algo, más bien, alguien. El líquido caliente había caído sobre la pobre persona que solo quería salir del establecimiento. Una joven mujer. - ¡Ah! ¡Idiota, fíjate por dónde caminas! - gritó furiosa. Len la miró y comenzó a disculparse.

- ¡Perdona! No fue mi intención - insistió. La muchacha trataba de limpiar su blanca blusa y de momento le clavaba la mirada con mucha molestia. El rubio no dejada de implorarle perdón a la joven, hasta que ella no soportó más que repitiera las mismas palabras.

- ¡Ya! Tranquilízate, ya entendí que no fue a propósito - exclamó moviendo su mano derecha con cierta molestia.

- Realmente lo lamento. Déjame compensarte con lo que sea - contestó.

- ¿Lo que sea? - preguntó la joven rubia que estaba frente a él. Len asintió.

- Muy bien, harás dos cosas. Una, llévame a mi apartamento sin que nadie vea esta mancha. Y dos, mañana aceptarás tomar un café conmigo - concluyó. El rubio la miró, sus palaras no eran sinceras, lo sabía. Lo había invitado, pero no porque realmente quisiera, ¿cómo engañar a quien se la pasaba interrogando a personas que se hacían llamar lo mejores mentirosos del mundo? No se negó, sintió que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aceptar lo que ella quería.

Se quitó su gabardina y la extendió a la mujer. Sin dudarlo, se la puso y siguió al muchacho. La guió a un auto negro y sencillo, uno que su trabajo le ofrecía. Entraron y el silencio se formó, Len no sabía si debía decir algo o era mejor quedarse callado; para lo único que la rubia le dirigía la palabra era para darle una indicación. Apretaba nervioso el volante, pues tenía tiempo que no estaba cerca de una mujer tan guapa y menos aún que le invitaran a salir.

Arribaron al edificio. El muchacho se quedó impresionado por la magnitud del lugar. - No lo olvides, mañana en la cafetería - fue lo único que pronunció la boca de ella. Salió del vehículo, dejó la gabardina en el asiento y cerró la puerta. Caminó sin voltear una última vez.

- Que extraño - susurró para sí mismo. - Ni si quiera parece un poco atraída, ¿qué tramará? - se encogió en hombros para no darle importancia al asunto.

Pasó el día como otro más, se centró en lo que siempre había considerado importante y vital: su trabajo. Su segunda obsesión, y él no la ocultaba ni negaba, sabía que era adicto al trabajo pero no le importaba, la vida le había funcionado muy bien de esa manera, así que, ¿por qué habría de cambiarla? Una forma de seguir rutinas que algunos considerarían aburridas él había encontrado fascinantes, ya que jamás ningún día era igual. Cada trabajo asignado lo obligaban a ver más allá de lo común y le llenaba saber qué hacía un bien.

Si bien pasaba poco con las únicas dos personas que eran su familia, ellos aprendieron a comprender que siempre la prioridad había sido su trabajo. Ya no les sorprendía no verlo llegar en navidad, año nuevo o su propio cumpleaños. Pero era un hecho que siempre llamaba en los cumpleaños de ellos, era un buen hijo.

- Len, ¿no saldrás a comer? - escuchó una voz. Miró el reloj de su computador, seguido de su trabajo y por último a su compañero.

- No creo, Kaito - contestó. - Necesito terminar un par de cosas ya que mañana llegaré un poco tarde - regresó su mirada al aparato.

- Eso si es nuevo. ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo? - el rubio le volteó a ver de nuevo, a su lado estaba la mujer castaña que se proclamaba la prometida del peli azul.

- Lo que sea está bien - aseguró.

- Muy bien - la pareja salió del edificio. El muchacho se estiró en su silla.

- _Que rápido se hizo tan tarde_ - pensó mientras tanteaba sus montones de papeles. ¿Por qué tenía tanta curiosidad de reencontrarse a la hermosa mujer si sabía que al final, probablemente, solo tendrían un encuentro casual? Al fin de cuentas, era la historia de su vida.

Pasó la tarde, la noche y llegó la mañana. Len continuaba en su oficina a las cuatro de la madrugada sin dormir. Decidió no dejar plantada a la dama. Se levantó y salió a su apartamento, donde solo tomó una siesta de tres horas, se duchó y puntual a las 8 de la mañana estaba en la cafetería.

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, donde veía a la gente como salía y entraba. Una mesera se acercó y lo reconoció - ¿lo de siempre? - fue lo único que le dijo con una sonrisa. Él asintió y continuó esperando.

- _Es probable que no venga. Pero aun así, heme aquí como tonto viendo si esa mujer aparece. Bien podría estarme tomando el pelo por lo que le hice, y siendo así de infantil..._ - interrumpió su pensamiento al verla entrar. Si, era la misma, no podía olvidar un rostro jamás.

La mujer se acercó pero no podía evitar ver esa expresión de poca emoción. ¿Por qué le había invitado entonces? ¿Qué motivo oculto tenía esa bella mujer? Esperaba descubrirlo en ese momento.

Pasaron de una presentación a una simple charla y terminaron solo con un intercambio de números telefónicos. - _Que extraño_ - se dijo a sí mismo. Jamás había quedado de ver por segunda ocasión a una mujer. Pero lo mismo seguía inquietándole, ¿Por qué si no parecía cómoda a su lado había insistido en volver a verse? Quiso darle poca atención al asunto y regresó a su rutina.

Ella lo miró por el cristal de nuevo y luego se dio la vuelta. Le había observado de cerca por tres días, días que le resultaron eternos ante lo simple y aburrido que era él. No soportaba ver como hacía solo lo mismo. Su frustración era inevitable, ¿qué hacía ese sujeto para divertirse? ¿O si quiera sabía lo que significaba la palabra? Cada acción que había notado parecía que él la hacía con cierta emoción, pero, ¿qué era lo emocionante de no dormir por estar leyendo montones de papeles? El hecho de haber accedido a acercarse a ese sujeto empezaba a enfermarle. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de querer verlo de nuevo, pero tenía que. Suspiró molesta. Tenía que hacerlo.

Decidió volver a su trabajo, un lugar que muchos llamaban "oficina", pero para ella solo era un lugar de reunión. Entre la enorme cantidad de edificios que había en la ciudad era fácil que se perdiera el de ella. Entró con discreción y pasó una tarjeta que le otorgaba el acceso. Subió al elevador y puso el quinto piso. Una vez ahí enfrente estaba una mujer fungiendo como secretaria. Ésta reconoció a la rubia y la dejó pasar sin duda. Detrás de la puerta, de nuevo tenía que identificarse, esta vez con su huella dactilar. Le otorgó acceso y encontró lo de siempre, gente vagueando, a excepción de un par que se la vivía detrás de su computador.

- Pero miren que trae el viento - escuchó una voz detrás de sí. Volteó para encontrarse a la otra rubia del lugar.

- Lily - susurró.

- Creí que no llegarías nunca. Luka lleva toda la mañana buscándote. - comenzó a molestarle. Rin no se permitiría eso, jamás podría hacerlo. Nadie se burlaba de ella, nadie.

- Estuve ocupada, pero ya estoy aquí, así que si me permites, iré a verle - contestó pedante y se dirigió a una habitación.

Entró, para encontrarse con la mujer que conocía desde hacía más tiempo que a nadie. - Rin, hasta que apareces. Espero que tengas buena excusa - comentó sin prestarle mucha atención a sus expresiones, pues seguía leyendo en su computador.

- Me encargaba del divertido encargo que me dejaste - contestó demostrando su fastidio. La mujer de largo y extravagante cabello la miró. Jugó con un mechón rosado y empezó a burlarse de ella.

- Así que fue más aburrido de lo que esperabas, ¿no? ¿Es tan ñoño como parece?

- Mucho má. Ni siquiera presté mucha atención a lo que me decía. Realmente solo contaba los minutos para irme; en fin, accedí y ahora a terminar el trabajo, ¿no? - la mujer asintió.

- Hermanita, hermanita. Pero querías asegurarte de no perder por nada esto. Ahora, disfruta lo que tienes - concluyó. Rin le mandó una mirada de molestia total. No tenía idea de cómo soportar a esa persona tan simplona que al fin había conocido.

* * *

><p>Un encuentro tras otro, siempre en el mismo lugar y hora. Pero tenía que admitir algo, el sujeto era de amplio mundo. Nunca hablaba de lo mismo como ella había esperado. Una cosa le tenía sorprendida: jamás hablaba de su trabajo. Podía comentar un día sobre política, otro sobre ciencia y al siguiente de música. En otras ocasiones incluso de teatro le hablaba. Tenía que admitir que jamás en su vida había conocido a un hombre de tanta cultura, ¿cómo lo habría logrado? La duda le acarreaba desde días atrás y se había decidido a preguntarle.<p>

Era la trigésima primera vez que se encontraban como otras más. Como las primeras trigésimas veces se sentó frente a él y le saludo ya con más cortesía. En cierta manera había dejado de desagradarle. Y al momento de ella decir "¿qué hay de nuevo?" él empezaba a comentar algo más. De nuevo lo hacía, otra vez comentaba algo interesante, y no lo soportó, le interrumpió.

- Muy bien, ¿cómo lo haces? - Len le miró extrañado.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Eso, saber tanto. Digo, sin ofender, eres un policía, ¿cómo puedes hablar de tantos temas sin aburrirle a uno? - lanzó la pregunta. Len no parecía entender la pregunta. Rin suspiró frustrada al ver su expresión. – Muy bien, reformulo mi pregunta, ¿cómo es que eres tan culto? – insistió. Él sonrió expresando que había comprendido. Rió suavemente.

- Algo que se me quedó de la universidad es el leer mucho. Me gusta la lectura y terminé suscribiéndome a revistas, y cuando realmente no tengo nada que hacer leo. Por correo electrónico me llegan novedades o notas sobre cine y cultura. Quizá no salgo mucho, pero no podría vivir cerrado a solo mi trabajo, leer me mantiene consiente de que vivo en un mundo que aún tiene cosas buenas. Que aún no debo de perder la esperanza – concluyó. Ella se quedó asombrada y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de él siempre la dejaba anonadada, y ahora más que nunca. Era un muchacho sensible pero quizá un poco triste. Estaba solo, nunca en su vida había tenido una relación seria y ahora no entendía el por qué.

Cuando estaban a punto de dar las nueve, él puntualmente pagó la cuenta y se levantó mientras se empezaba a despedir. Ella le siguió hasta la puerta y una vez fuera, él estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino a su trabajo después de despedirse con una seña de la mano y una sonrisa, se volteó. Rin no supo que ocurrió, tuvo que seguirlo por dos pasos, lo sujetó de la gabardina café obligándole a mirarla y ella le robó un beso. Len se quedó sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos. La joven se separó pero no dejó de mirarle con calma. Él siguió con la mirada llena de impresión. Se quedaron en silencio total hasta que al fin pudo el muchacho reaccionar. Puso una de sus manos en el rostro de ella y fue ahora él quien le besó; la rubia no dudó en corresponderle.

* * *

><p>Len estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre. Cada mañana de los últimos años le obligaba a estar ahí y no sabía si era por el ambiente o el aroma del café lo que le hacía regresar. No era un lugar popular ni concurrido, pero por clientes como él, el lugar podía continuar operando sin problemas, o eso le gustaba pensar.<p>

La mesera ya no tenía que preguntarle que quería, siempre le servía gustosa y de vez en cuando regresaba a preguntarle si quería algo más. Usualmente tenía montones de papeles en toda la mesa, pero ahora no. Jugaba con una servilleta, nervioso, y veía constantemente la hora en su móvil. Ante su desesperación, terminó sacando una hoja que había empezado a leer por la madrugada que le había dejado una intriga. Sin darse cuenta, se perdió en el texto, como siempre. Sintió que ese pedazo de papel importaba más de lo que pensaba en su investigación.

Y dieron las nueve, sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba. No podía dejar de leer, pero apareció su compañía. Ella se sentó y sorprendida le preguntó que leía. No hubo respuesta, él no estaba conciente de su presencia - ¡Len! – le llamó por su nombre. Al fin salió de su trance.

- ¡Rin! Perdona, no te vi llegar – comentó mientras guardaba la hoja, pero ella no podía quitarle la mirada al papel.

- Si, puedo darme cuenta de ello – contestó. Trató de ignorar el tema. – Pero en fin – él recordó por qué estaba tan nervioso. Ella le había besado y se habían ido sin decir nada. Y de inmediato la rubia se percató de eso al ver la servilleta destrozada junto a la taza de él; no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – cuestionó sin dudarlo. Rin señaló la servilleta.

- De lo nervioso que estás. Pareces adolescente con esa actitud – insistió, de buena gana. Él soltó un suspiro. – Oye, no te preocupes tanto – dijo. Puso su mano sobre la de él – voy a ser sincera, me gustas, y mucho – confesó mirándole a los ojos. Era cierto, podía verlo en esa mirada celeste, ella no mentía.

- Te aseguro que tú también me gustas – contestó. Ambos sabían que no se mentían, era un momento agradable. Si, se sentían a gusto. Y de nuevo ella volvió a robarle un beso.

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasaba con el mundo de los dos? Se mezclaban de una forma distinta a la que acostumbraban produciendo siempre una buena experiencia. Ahora ella siempre llegaba puntual los viernes a las siete de la tarde, su hora de salida oficial. Subían al auto y ella era quien marcaba el próximo destino, un club nocturno, una fiesta... siempre tenía a donde llevarle. Len sentía que al fin estaba aprendiendo a vivir de verdad. Volver a tomar un poco de alcohol desde las simplonas fiestas de la preparatoria, el estruendo de música a niveles inapropiados que al día siguiente le dejaban una sordera temporal tenían sentido. Por algo la gente lo disfrutaba, por algo muchos lo hacían.<p>

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el ir de compras tenía un lado divertido cuando era ella quien decidía las cosas. Podía considerarse muy pasivo pero ella quien sabía más de vivir así que jamás encontró un motivo para replicar lo contrario, además las cosas empezaban a cambiar.

Ya no era solo el físico de ella, era toda su forma de ser lo que lograba que cada día a su lado fuese mejor que el anterior. Si solo había bastado con un beso para pasar a aquella realidad, ¿podría significar algo más? Pero, ¿qué era ese algo más?

De nuevo era viernes y ya eran las siete. Su móvil empezó a sonar anunciando lo de siempre. Pero en esa ocasión no estaba su dueño para contestarle. Rin se extrañó y decidió entrar al edificio. Jamás lo había hecho, le provocaba cierto temor. Pero tenía que admitir que le preocupaba un poco el bienestar de él. Se acomodó el cabello rubio, caminó hacia la puerta y abrió con fuerza.

Al entrar al edificio se sintió desubicada y buscaba a quien preguntarle algo. No paso mucho cuando vio a una muchacha de un largo cabello verdoso recogido en dos coletas altas, que extrañamente le lucían bien. La siguió con la mirada, el tono de su cabello hacía que no pasara inadvertida. Vio cómo se sentaba en la recepción y le dio a entender que era la recepcionista. Se acercó a ella lentamente - hola - le habló tranquilamente.

- Lo siento, ya no es hora de atención - comentó con cierta molestia.

- Ah, lo sé. Pero venía buscando a Len Kagamine - la recepcionista dejó de jugar con los montones de papeles y la miró al fin. La contempló de pies a cabeza y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y tú eres...? - preguntó con el mismo tonito. Rin no sabía con que contestarle, pero al fin de cuentas decidió por una simple respuesta.

- Su novia - Miku comenzó a carcajearse.

- ¿De dónde te sacó ese tipo? Debe de pagarte bien - se sintió ofendida y estuvo a punto de levantarle la voz cuando una tercera persona detrás de Rin.

- Señorita Hatsune, yo le pago para que reciba a la gente, no para ofenderles. Además, ¿no tenía prisa? - insistió la voz molesta. La rubia volteó y se encontró con un hombre alto y de cabello morado. - Disculpa a mi secretaria - le dijo. - Buscas a alguien, ¿no? - le preguntó ahora él. Rin asintió, supuso quien era en ese lugar. - Y bien, ¿a quién? - insistió.

- Len Kagamine - contestó. Miró de pies a cabeza al hombre.

- Debe de estar dormido, ven, te llevo - habló mientras comenzaba a caminar. Rin miró a la molesta secretaria y no dudó en hacerle una seña obscena con la mano. Miku se sorprendió y no pudo decir nada más, se resignó.

Rin seguía al hombre y llegaron a donde una puerta - es probable que esté dormido - le comentó mientras abría la puerta para ella. ¿Cómo podía decirlo con tal tranquilidad? Al fin de cuenta, eran horas de trabajo. - Pero bueno, anoche no quería irse - comentó más que nada para sí mismo.

Ella contempló las literas y vio una figura respirar lentamente en una de ellas. Distinguió el cabello del muchacho. - Y he aquí al detective Kagamine - anunció de nuevo el hombre; le sonrió tranquilamente a Rin y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La rubia se acercó a la cama sobre la que dormía y se sentó junto a él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de las bolsas que estaban bajo sus ojos y la expresión de incomodidad que tenía. Tenía que admitir que esa cama no era muy cómoda, pero, ¿por qué las ojeras? Parecía que llevaba semanas así. Lo reflexionó por un momento - _en realidad siempre han estado, es solo que al inicio no me gustaba mirarle a la cara. Pero, ¿cómo no me había percatado? Ah..._ - paró en seco su pensamiento al darse cuenta que estaba por poner su mano en el rostro de él. Se levantó bruscamente la realizar algo en su cabeza. - _No es cierto_ - pensó con terror. No podía ser posible, ¿cómo estaba ocurriendo? En especial con alguien como él. Ese miedo la invadió de inmediato pero tuvo que ocultarlo cuando Len empezó a abrir sus ojos. Tuvo que acercarse de nuevo al muchacho y se sentó junto a él.

- No contestas el móvil – fue lo primero que le dijo ella. El rubio sonrió.

- Perdona, lo dejé en mi escritorio – dio como excusa.

- Así que aquí es donde usualmente duermes, ¿no? – comentó mientras observaba la habitación al tiempo que él se incorporaba por completo.

- Si, es mejor que nada.

- Tu jefe se veía acostumbrado a esto, ¿pasa seguido? – continuó preguntando.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi jefe?

- Por la forma en que la recepcionista reaccionó al verlo.

- Te encontraste con Miku, ¿no? – ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy grosera – se quejó de inmediato.

- Imagínate tener que soportarla todos los días, de nueva a siete, la quieres ahorcar. Además de que lo único por lo que le gusta venir a trabajar es por un compañero – comentó mientras se estiraba y trataba de destensar su cuello.

- Típico – insistió. Len se rió suavemente. Rin se acercó un poco más a él y terminó recargándose en su hombro. Él pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella, abrazándola y le plantó un beso en la cabeza.

– Pero bueno, ¿listo para irnos? – preguntó después de voltear a verle. Él asintió sonriente, y sin soltarla de la cintura, ambos se fueron.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, perdonen la demora! ¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía casi todo terminado de esta historia? Bueno, este era un capítulo que tenía como en dos líneas xD! El siguiente lo tengo casi completo :D! Solo me falta una escena y darle una revisadita… así que, de nuevo, mil perdones D:! No olviden que tengo una vida igual :P! Y… acabo de pasar exámenes, trabajos y ah! Mi carrera exige mucho ... En fin, espero en una semana tener lo próximo ! Pero… tienen que admitir que es un capítulo largo a comparación de lo que escribo usualmente xD! Eso lo compensa, ¿no? ewe…<strong>

** Pero bueno... ya hablando del fic. Dirán que la relación va muy rápido, pero bueno. Voy a confesarles algo... esto estaba pensado a ser un one-shot... terminé agregando DEMASIADOS detalles, que tuve que alargarlo D:! So... espero que les está gustando :)!**

**Bueno gente, gracias por la paciencia y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! =D**


	3. Parte III Sola

**Parte III**

**Sola**

Estaban sentados en la barra, tratando de charlar un poco, pero la música lo complicaba. Les sirvieron una bebida a cada uno, y aunque Len la tomaba lentamente, por una razón extraña ella lo hacía presurosa, como si quisiese olvidarse de algo en ese instante. El alcohol era poderoso y por su conocimiento estaba seguro que ella terminaría ebria más temprano que tarde. Trató de pedirle que bebiera más lento, sin embargo fue inevitable. O ella le había ignorado por completo o no le había escuchado. De una cosa estaba seguro, él tenía que parar en ese momento, alguien tenía que manejar.

Rin no paraba de beber, tenía algo que le molestaba pero no quería decirlo. Y él no le preguntó, tenía un poco de miedo de una respuesta negativa. Solo continuó a su lado.

Pero ella tenía su límite, se notaba en su rostro y en las incoherencias que hablaba. – Será mejor que te lleve a casa – le dijo. La rubia ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, ya no comprendía casi nada de lo que escuchaba y estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

Len la guió hasta el vehículo y partieron. Solo basto unos instantes para que ella se quedase dormida. Pero a medio camino se despertó de improviso - ¡para! – le gritó. Él se sorprendió y le hizo caso. Rin se bajó de inmediato y vomitó. – Mierda – susurró una vez que se sintió mejor y en ese momento agradecía haberse recogido el cabello.

El rubio se bajó para ver si podía hacer algo, pero ella decidió ignorar su mirada, se sentía avergonzada ahora que recuperaba su cordura. Él le extendió un pañuelo; Rin lo aceptó sin decir nada, se limpió los labios y volvió a subirse al auto. Se dejó caer en el asiento y suspiró con mucha molestia.

Lo miró de reojo y se sintió aún más avergonzada. ¿Por qué se había atrevido a tomar de esa manera si sabía que no podría soportar tanto? No acostumbraba hacer eso, pero simplemente estaba atormentada y confundida. Demasiadas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza y la ponían de mal humor. - _Y pensar que en la mañana no podré soportar el dolor de cabeza que me espera_ – se regañó mentalmente. Las resacas jamás eran parte de sus planes nocturnos.

Ahí se dio cuenta de algo, su compañero no preguntaba nada al respecto. Supuso muchas cosas de por qué, pero su personalidad egoísta le exigía que él le preguntara y ella le negaría suavemente con un "todo está bien". Pero quizá Len no le creería y seguiría insistiendo hasta el cansancio, hasta que ella terminaría diciendo otra mentira. Más esa pregunta jamás surgió en el camino.

Cuando arribaron al edificio, se bajó molesta. No había recibido esa atención que ella siempre había utilizado como parte de su alta autoestima. Len bajó igual, y antes de que Rin se fuese le tomó del brazo – sea lo que sea que te ocurre, estoy seguro que podrás lidiar con ello, tu carácter es fuerte. No eres de las que se rinde tan fácilmente – la muchacha le miraba con cierta sorpresa. Luego sonrió levemente.

- Te besaría si no fuera porque no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo – contestó en forma de agradecimiento. Él simplemente tomó la mano de ella y le dejó un suave beso en ésta. La miró a los ojos y tomó marcha a su hogar.

Suspiró suavemente y acercó su mano a su pecho. Nunca nadie había hecho algo como eso. Jamá le habían besado su mano de una forma tan dulce. Él era distinto a todo lo que había vivido antes. Muy distinto.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué no quería aceptarlo en su vida? ¿Por qué no le permitía entrar a su departamento? Ella se negaba a dejarlo entra más aun, no debía pero – _como lo deseo_ – pensó, mordiendo su labio inferior. De nuevo estaba ahí esa frustración que hacía años no sentía.

Sabía que había cometido el error de encariñarse con él. Pero era todo lo que ella no podía ser; era aquella parte opuesta de sí misma; toda esa serenidad y humildad que jamás había podido entender, hasta ahora.

Entró a su apartamento y se quedó pensando de nuevo. Caviló y al fin entendió algo: Len Kagamine se había convertido en su nuevo capricho, en su nuevo Diamante de Sangre.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que se conocían y ella estaba sorprendida que, al fin, estaban los dos en su apartamento. Contempló la cafetera terminando de preparar la bebida y no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sacó dos tasas y las llenó, llevándolas donde su compañero le esperaba.<p>

Len contemplaba el apartamento a detalle. A comparación del suyo, el de ella era más que increíble. Podía ver que había pasado buen tiempo eligiendo la decoración, la alfombra, los sillones de manera que hasta la puerta de cada habitación combinaba perfectamente. - _Y pensar que yo solo llego al mío a bañarme y a veces a dormir_ - la muchacha regresó a la sala y le entregó una de las tasas. Él susurró un leve "gracias" mientras olía el café. Lo bebió con gusto, pues siempre lo animaba por la cafeína. Casi no había dormido en los últimos días. - Vaya - comentó sorprendido por el buen sabor. - Está muy bueno.

- Tiene que, me costó una fortuna - contestó ella, acomodándose junto a él.

- Tu apartamento es muy lindo - volvió a decirle. - Debió tomarte mucho tiempo amueblarlo - Rin recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Ni tanto, estos muebles llevan conmigo más tiempo del que crees. Conforme he ido trabajando los he conseguido. Cuando menos me di cuenta, tenía todo lo que vez - le aseguró. - Además de que los conseguí en baratas. La mayor parte del dinero que gano lo utilizo en mi colección.

- Cierto, me comentaste de tu colección de piedras preciosas - recordó el muchacho. Ella se incorporó y lo miró sorprendida y con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, prestas más atención de lo que parece - habló ella de buena gana. Len rió tranquilamente. - Ven, te la mostraré - le dijo, mientras dejaba la tasa sobre la mesa y lo tomaba de la mano. Él le siguió, aun con su tasa en la otra mano. Lo guió a una habitación donde estaba una caja fuerte. Ahí lo soltó para introducir el código de seguridad. El muchacho decidió contemplar aquel cuarto donde aparentemente ella trabajaba. Lo dedujo por la computadora y el montón de papeles. Entre el montón vio un folleto sobre un evento de un museo. Rin se volteó y se percató que lo había tomado. - Va a ser la inauguración de una exposición temporal. Traerán las joyas más exclusivas del mundo y probablemente llegué un diamante raro. Quisiera ir, pero dicen que es muy complicado conseguir una entrada en esta ciudad - comentó. Len la miró.

- Y conociendo al dueño del museo, una millonada debe costar el entrar a la fiestecita - contestó.

- ¿Lo conoces? - fue ella ahora quien estaba inquieta.

- Mi jefe lo conoce. Creo que le amenazó por lo que he escuchado. Pero bueno, cosas del trabajo - aseguró. Rin torció la boca y se dio la vuelta. Sacó una pequeña caja y se la mostró a él.

Dentro se encontraban joyas bellas que ella explicaba de dónde las había conseguido y sus orígenes. La mayoría tenían una hermosa historia por detrás que él no paraba de escuchar. Verla comentar cada detalle le fascinaba y no le quitaba los ojos de encima; le sonreía con dulzura, pero ella no lo notaba. Pero mientras contaba otra historia más, se percató de su mirada dulce - ¿qué? - le preguntó. - ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Te vez linda cuando hablas sobre algo que te gusta tanto - Rin bajó la mirada y rió ligeramente.

- Que cosas dices, me avergüenzas - contestó ella. Len dejó su tasa en el escritorio, la tomó del rostro suavemente y le robó un beso, jamás se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer como ahora lo hacía. El beso se prolongó más de lo que ellos esperaban al punto de quedarse sin oxígeno. Ambos se separaron evitando cortar la distancia. -¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - susurró ella, él soltó un pequeño sonido en forma de respuesta. - ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes con una mujer? - Len buscó sus ojos.

- La verdad, no lo recuerdo - contestó sin separarse. Rin volvió a acercarlo aún más y lo besó. Él comenzó a bajar sus manos lentamente y cada beso ganaba más intensidad.

La rubia decidió separarse un momento al percatarse de lo que estaba por empezar. Len se quedó mirándola cuando la vio alejarse. Pero no dejaban de mirarse y la sonrisa pícara en los labios de ella le forzó a seguirla e intentar alcanzarla. Rin abrió una puerta y se percató de que estaban en la alcoba. Se acercó más a ella y no permitió esta vez que se alejase más.

La volvió a besar. Poco después se habían perdido entre una caricia y otra. Sus pensamientos se desvanecían lentamente y eran sus emociones lo único que los dominaba.

Cada caricia se había vuelto más agresiva y cada beso, más pasional. Se entregaban mutuamente en cada toqueteo, hasta que las prendas comenzaron a ser estorvosas e inútiles, ¿cuál era el objetivo de ocultarse detrás de un montón de telas? ¿Por qué trataba de razonar aquello? Rin ignoró su poca lógica que quedaba y siguió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a su instinto.

Len empezó a hacer lo mismo, su razón simplemente dejó de existir y le susurraba a la mujer al oído palabras de cariño. Hasta que por un momento dudó en decir algo, pero su aroma le tenía tan embriagado que no pudo soportarlo – te amo – susurró. Rin se separó por un momento y lo miró a los ojos. Esas pupilas azules no mentían; ella sonrió cálidamente.

- Yo también te amo – contestó para después perderse en los labios de él.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a amanecer y la luz se filtraba por la ventana ligeramente, pero se sentía como el calor del sol rosaba su piel. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se percató que algo había diferente a otras mañanas: un suave aroma la acompañaba y no solo era el sol quien le daba un poco de calor. La rodeaba un par de brazos masculinos y por almohada tenía el pecho del muchacho con quien había dormido. No se quiso mover mucho, se sentía tan segura en el abrazo que no quería que terminase el contacto. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para encontrar su rostro dormido de él. - <em>Se ve tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, relajado<em> - pensó. Desde que lo había conocido era la primera vez que lo veía así. Volvió a acomodarse en él y le abrazó también. Len se estaba convirtiendo en un capricho que, ella sabía bien, no podría cumplirse. Debía aprovechar cada momento a su lado.

De momento el móvil de él comenzó a sonar, regresándola a la realidad. No sabía si despertarlo o no, y prefirió ignorar el sonido fingiendo que dormía aun. Paró de sonar y sintió alivio. De nuevo lo buscaban, y ahora él reaccionó.

Abrió solo su ojo izquierdo y la vio, ella si estaba ahí, no era ningún sueño. La miró con dulzura y trató de no moverse demasiado; quería encontrar el aparato, más no lo lograba. Se guió por el sonido y se percató que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Extendió su brazo y lo alcanzó, contestando, al fin, a la tercera insistencia. - ¡Len! ¡Al fin contestas! Por un momento me preocupé - escuchó, reconociendo la voz Kaito.

- Perdona, estaba dormido - contestó suavemente, pues creía que ella aun dormía. Rin se percató de ello y se volteó para verlo a la cara, mandándole una sonrisa en forma de saludo, contestando él igual.

Len escuchó atento la urgencia con la que lo buscaban, marcando el fin del momento de paz que ambos disfrutaban. En cuanto colgó, ella se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso - buenos días - pronunció al fin. El muchacho se sorprendió y contestó con las mismas palabras, ¿qué ocurría ahora? ¿Cómo debía actuar? No quería alejarla ni perderla, se había enamorado y no sabría qué hacer si ella lo dejaba, no ahora. - Tienes que irte, ¿no? - comentó la rubia, sentándose y arreglándose su larga melena. Él no podía parar de observarla. Se le hacía imposible. Sin mucha emoción decidió concentrarse en su partida; se incorporó y acomodó un poco su cabello. Soltó un supiro conciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Rin se cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, aún sobre la cama y se volteó a verlo. Él ya estaba sentado a la orilla, vistiéndose. - Len – lo llamó. De inmediato el rubio la miró. Estaba nervioso y un poco apresurado. - Relájate, sé que tienes que irte, pero antes necesito decirte algo – se sentó frente a ella, atento a las próximas palabras. - De lo que pasó anoche, lo que dijimos... - él no pudo evitar interrumpirle.

- Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho, creo que fue muy pronto – Rin le puso dos dedos sobre los labios para callarle.

- No, no es por eso. Tranquilízate. Necesito que entiendas una cosa. - la duda le invadió a él por completo – Sin importar lo que sienta por ti, no olvides que ambos tenemos metas personales. - Len levantó una ceja, ¿a dónde quería llegar? - Y que a pesar de todo quiero que tu mayor prioridad sea tu trabajo, incluso sobre mí, porque, cariño, yo haré lo mismo.

Se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué debía contestar? ¿Cuál palabra sería la correcta? En ella había una sonrisa melancólica que le desconcertaba. Su voz había sonado firme, pero ese mirar le confundía.

De nuevo su móvil sonó. - Anda, pues. Tienes que irte – le susurró. - ¿Me prometes dos cosas? - le preguntó una última vez antes de salir del cuarto. Len volteó.

- Dime.

- Cumplirás lo que te dije hace un momento y... - se quedó callada un instante – nada cambiará entre nosotros – ahora él sonrió. Por primera vez sintió que sabía qué debía hacer. Se volvió a acercar a ella y la besó. Poco después salió a paso veloz.

Rin se quedó viendo la puerta en silencio. Había establecido las normas del juego, pero sabía que al final saldría perdiendo. Quizá los dos lo harían. Jugó molesta con su cabello y al final se levantó de su cama. Detrás de la puerta de la habitación estaba un espejo y no pudo evitar contemplarse, siempre lo hacía, desde muy pequeña. Pero a lo largo de tanto tiempo algo había cambiado. Su mirada era lo que más había sufrido una transformación. Cada episodio de su vida la había obligado a ser así. Y a la larga aprendió que no necesitaba de nadie para sentirse mejor. No fueron ni uno ni dos. En realidad fueron tres hombres antes de Len; había cometido el error de enamorarse ilusamente de ellos; tres hombres que le habían roto el corazón de formas que ella jamás les perdonó. Ellos tres habían tenido cualidades similares, tanto físicas como morales. Eran de una clase social similar y sus estilos de vidas eran casi los mismos. Uno la usó para provocar a otra mujer. Otro solo quizo una serie de noches de diversión. Y otro más necesitaba una excusa para terminar un matrimonio que nunca debió contraer. ¿Quien diría que solo necesitaba buscar en otro lado para encontrar un corazón sincero? Se bufó - _era más que evidente que eso debí hacer_ – siempre pudo haber salido de ese ciclo de dolor, pero nunca le interesó lo que estaba más allá del mundo que acostumbraba. Pero ahora tenía que decidir. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Sin embargo esa sensación extraña había vuelto. Cada vez que él salía por la puerta de la cafetería, cada vez que se alejaba en su auto y ahora que había salido por esa su puerta le dejaba un vacío. Un viejo conocido que estubo presente cuando se quedaba así. Sola.

Aquel viejo conocido que la llenaba de dolor y pena. De dudas invadiendo su mente. Un vacío interminable en su corazón. Porque así siempre había estado, y quizá, siempre estaría. Sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Si, sé que me retrasé mucho, así que, viene la excusa. Primero que nada, la escuela D:! Todos saben que absorbe mucho tiempo. Y lo otro, no sé si sepan, pero nada me llena como lo hace The Legend of Zelda, y bueno, este año se cumplió el 25 aniversario de la saga. Así que junté y conseguí apartar mi copia de Skyward Sword desde septiembre :D! Y pues el 20 de noviembre me lo entregaron (lo terminé en 8 días), luego exámenes finales, a penas me regalaron un 3DS edición limitada del 25 aniversario de Zelda con Ocarina of Time (mi juego favorito) así que ya se imaginan que tan distraida he estado ewe... Y probablemente ahora lo esté más porque el Skyward Sword me animó a regresar a escribir un fic de Zelda. Si alguno de ustedes lectores les gusta esta hermosa saga, los invito a estar al pendiente con mi nuevo proyecto.<strong>

**Hey! Pero no se preocupen! Ni este ni mi otro fic de RinxLen morirán, solo... estarán retrasados (más de lo usual XD). Así que, no se me desesperen y nos estamos viendo en otro capítulo.**

**Ah, y si, me decidí, no habrá escenas lemon xD.**


	4. Parte IV Solo

**Parte IV**

**Solo**

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es guardia propia. La ladrona no podría evitar la tentación de aprovechar la cantidad de gente y la cena para actuar - habló Len frente a los detectives que le escuchaban atentamente en la junta.

- Pero si nos ve no se mostrará - dijo en forma de protesta Kaito.

- Es ahí donde necesitamos convencer al dueño del museo que nos deje entrar a la fiesta. Es la única manera de atraparla de una vez por todas - concluyó mirando a su jefe. Gakupo se quedó pensando con los ojos cerrados y soltó un suspiro.

- Si estás seguro, entonces hablaré con él. Regresen a lo que hacían, haré un par de llamadas. Miku, localiza al director del museo y trata de que esta vez me atienda - dijo mientras salía de la sala de juntas.

Len suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer sobre la silla. - Bien hecho Kagamine, parece ser que estás progresando - le dijeron algunos de sus compañeros. Él solo se dedicó a agradecer su apoyo que le estaban dando.

Sacó su móvil del pantalón esperando ver una llamada perdida o un mensaje junto con un nombre en específico. Pero nada. - _Creo que debería llamarla yo_ - pensó. Volvió a suspirar y salió de la sala, directo a su escritorio, dónde estaba su jefe hablando con Meiko; ella no se veía muy contenta. - _¿Por qué siempre mi escritorio es zona de guerra?_ - lamentó, soltando otro suspiro.

- Quien te viera, suspirando tanto - escuchó una voz detrás de él.

- Kaito, me asustaste - contestó después de sorprenderse un poco por no escucharlo acercarse. Su amigo rio un poco.

- Y bueno, ¿cómo se llama? - preguntó Kaito.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡No te hagas tonto! La chica bonita rubia que te vino a buscar la otra vez - inquirió.

- Ah, Rin. - contestó al fin.

- ¿Rin qué? No me dirás que ni su apellido sabes – insinuó el mayor.

- Rin Megurine - habló Len, recordándola.

- ¿Y vas en serio con ella o será como en la universidad? - continuó insistiendo.

- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? Usualmente no me preguntas nada de esto - preguntó ahora Len. Casi nunca hablaba con Kaito sobre cuestiones personales, estaban acostumbrados a hablar simplemente de trabajo o de recordar el año que compartieron de la carrera.

- Porque nunca te había visto llegar tan contento después de no dormir en tu casa - el rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no dormí en mi casa anoche? - interrogó.

- Fácil, ayer en la tarde me dijiste que fuera en la noche a tu casa por unos papeles, ¿no lo recuerdas? - Len se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

- Cierto, no recordaba eso. Perdona, a la hora de comer te los traigo. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

¿Cómo...? Se preguntó a si mismo de nuevo eso. Y recordó que la compañía de aquella hermosa mujer le había sacado todo de la cabeza. Siempre que estaba junto a ella se sentía muy calmado, al punto que había olvidado tal compromiso. De nuevo se pintó esa dulce sonrisa en su boca al pensar en los hermosos ojos azules con los que se había encontrado aquella mañana. Kaito le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca.

- Tierra llamando a Kagamine - le dijo en forma de broma. - Te tiene hechizado, tú olvidando cosas es prácticamente inconcebible. - Len rio en buena gana. Volteó a su escritorio y notó como Meiko firmaba un papel y se lo daba muy molesta a su jefe.

- Oye Kaito - lo llamó. - ¿Qué está firmando Meiko? - cuestionó antes de que la castaña fuese a buscar a Kaito.

- Su renuncia - contestó algo desanimado su amigo.

- Entonces la obligaron a renunciar, ¿no? - el peli azul asintió.

- Pero bueno, me dijo que ya está buscando empleo. Algo saldrá, hasta entonces, solo nos queda esperar.

- ¿Y le propusiste...? - Kaito le tapó la boca para evitar que terminara la frase.

- ¿Estás loco? No hemos hablado sobre eso, así que ¡calla! Te dije que si lo hacía serías el primero en saberlo. No vuelvas a sacar el tema, ¿sí?

- Vale, vale - contestó Len, quitando las manos de Kaito de su cara - pero no te alteres tanto, casi me ahogas. - Al final, ambos rieron de buena gana, cambiando por completo el tema de conversación.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaba hablado de trabajo de nuevo. Len estaba emocionado porque sentía que por fin cerrarían un caso que llevaban años siguiendo. – Pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién sea? – le preguntó al fin Kaito. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- No hay mucha información que sea útil en estos momentos para acusar a alguien. El único patrón es el símbolo que siempre deja. Si solo me basara en ello, entonces tendría que sospechar de toda persona cuyo nombre o apellido inicie con ese _kanji_. Así que, simplemente no podemos sacar una conclusión tan apresurada – contestó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, leyendo un par de papeles que habían tomado del escritorio de Kaito.

Una vez que llegó la hora de la comida, ambos salieron con rumbo al apartamento de Len. Aun hablaban del mismo caso, ya que el capitán Kamui había dejado en claro que esa debía ser la prioridad. Arribaron prontamente y el rubio comenzó a buscar los papeles dichosos. Kaito se quedó viendo lo olvidado que estaba el apartamento de su amigo.

- Tienes un gran desorden, ¿no? – comentó viendo el polvo acumulado en las ventanas y algunos muebles; la mesa llena de más documentos y correo que nunca había sido abierto; libros sobre los sillones y sillas; periódicos de hacía ya muchos años acumulados en un rincón. Además de revistas hojeadas y otras esperando a ser abiertas.

- Lo sé. No he tenido tiempo de ordenar.

- ¿Y cómo si hasta en vacaciones terminas trabajando? – le recordó. Len suspiró y regresó con un folder, para luego entregárselo a su amigo. – Es en serio Len, debes tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando. No solo lo digo por lo deprimente que se ve éste lugar, sino porque todos necesitamos darnos un respiro. Vive un poco, más ahora si tienes novia.

- Pero ahora es imposible. Tenemos un caso que terminar – le recordó.

* * *

><p>Rin seguía en su apartamento, terminado de arreglarse después del largo baño que se había dado. Se sentía de un muy buen humor y que había descansado bastante bien a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño. Y si, sabía que era por él. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus emociones le habían ganado después de mucho tiempo y no se arrepentía.<p>

Se miró y no podía dejar de sentirse bien consigo misma. Todo era hermoso. Él era único: dulce, cariñoso, inteligente, humilde…

Su celular comenzó a sonar, más cuando reconoció el número tuvo que admitir que sintió miedo. – _Luka…_ - nerviosa, contestó - ¿Si?

- No sé en qué clase de jueguito andas, pero ya no me está gustando. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y lo sabes. Te quiero acá en menos de media hora, tenemos que hablar – habló fríamente. Rin tan solo le asintió secamente, evitando demostrarle su temor. Porque hacerlo sería un enorme error.

Asustada, mordió su labio inferior y se quedó pensando, ¿Qué le diría? Ella estaba segura de que podría controlar la situación a la perfección, ¿o no? Sí, claro que sí. Se convenció a sí misma de que todo estaría bien.

Terminó de arreglarse lo más pronto que pudo y salió con la dirección de la oficina de Luka. ¿Por qué estaría ella tan nerviosa si sabía que podría controlar todo? Siempre lo hacía, no había diferencia a ninguna otra situación; terminaría su trabajo a como dé lugar y se irían al fin de esa ciudad. – _Irme… pero, entonces Len se quedaría solo, de nuevo_ – meditó en un semáforo. Tal vez no lo conocía por completo, más si sabía cómo había vivido los últimos años. ¿Cómo sería su apartamento? ¿Sus vecinos lo invitarían a cenar de vez en cuando? ¿Tendría un mejor amigo? ¿Y sus padres…?

Agitó su cabeza - _¿y por qué pienso en todo eso? Yo le dije que tendríamos que mantener nuestras prioridades en orden y accedió_. – se regañó a sí misma. Debía dejar de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, ahora lo importante era lograr convencer a Luka de ello. Todo saldría de acuerdo al plan.

Arribó pronto al enorme edificio, y trató de llegar a la oficina de su hermana lo más pronto posible, no quería hacerla esperar y menos si realmente estaba tan molesta como había escuchado por el móvil.

En cuanto entró donde estaban el resto de sus compañeras de "trabajo", la miraron de una manera distinta: algo realmente estaba mal. Y fue Lily la que no pudo ocultarlo más, pues se acercaba a ella deseando decirle algo. - Bien Rin, creo que hoy será un día interesante para ti – comentó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. - Luka no está nada contenta, me pregunto ¿por qué será? ¡Ah! Creo que tiene algo que ver con tu tonto romance – Rin, indignada, solo volteó a otro lado y caminó a dónde Luka le esperaba. - No pretendas que no me escuchaste, porque lo sabes. - habló más seria. - Fuera de broma, todos estamos preocupados que con esto todo el plan se venga abajo.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? - habló al fin, guiada por su molestia – sé lo que estoy haciendo y soy incapaz de desperdiciar meses de trabajo.

- Entonces, ¿qué hay del policía? - habló Luka detrás de ella. No esperaba que apareciera.

- ¡Luka! - exclamaron ambas rubias al unísono. Realmente su presencia era una sorpresa.

- ¿Y bien? - exigió como respuesta la mayor. Sus pupilas azules demostraban una enorme molestia. Ante el silencio de Rin, se molestó aún más. La tomó de un brazo y la jaló a un lugar donde pudiesen hablar en privado.

- ¿Y bien? - repitió la pregunta con un tono más agresivo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - contestó la rubia con otra pregunta. Era cierto, no sabía que contestarle, pero eso solo provocó la ira de Luka.

- Quiero que me digas que vas a quitarte a ese detective de pacotilla de encima lo más pronto posible. Qué no sospecha lo más mínimo de ti. Y lo más importante, que no te atreviste a decirle tu verdadero apellido – Rin se quedó helada. Sí, se había equivocado precisamente en eso. Un ligero resbalón. Pero esos ojos, esas pupilas celestes la distraían siempre y rompían con aquella cadena de mentiras que había intentado formar. - No es posible, lo hiciste.

- Luka, lo siento, ¿sí? Fue un error, un pequeño resbalón

- ¿Pequeño? Tú jamás tienes errores, tus trabajos siempre son impecables. Perfectos. Si te toca conquistar a un hombre, lo haces y no te distraes por nada. Cuidas lo que dices, tomas cada precaución posible para al final, dejarlos y continuar con la próxima misión. ¿Qué pasa ahora contigo? - reclamó. Rin volvió a quedarse en silencio con la mirada baja.

¿Dónde estaba la fuerte Rin que conocía? Aquella mujer que no dudaba en sus acciones y mucho menos bajaba la cabeza. Esa muchacha cínica se había ido. Veía de nuevo a la pequeña niña abandonada de hacía casi 12 años atrás.

Y ahí la mayor de las dos lo comprendió – no es posible – susurró. La miraba aun sin creerlo – tú... te enamoraste de él, ¿no es así? - le cuestionó. La reacción en el rostro de la rubia fue todo lo que necesitaba de respuesta. Luka al fin se había controlado. Más allá de que Rin trabajase para ella, antes estaba la relación que tenía con ella. Eran hermanas, aun cuando no compartían vínculos de sangre. - Dios, Rin. ¿Cómo permitiste qué esto ocurriera? Sabías que al final nos tendremos que ir.

- Está todo bien, ¿sí? - habló al fin. Su tono de voz no sonaba al seguro y firme de siempre – yo sé lo que hago. Déjame disfrutarlo un rato y ya. Es un vil capricho; te aseguro que en cuanto terminemos el trabajo y nos vayamos de aquí será cosa del pasado. Solo un bobo recuerdo, no más – fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta e intentar irse. La mayor le detuvo de un brazo.

- Mientras que termines tu relación con ese muchacho al menos un mes antes de la operación, puedes hacer lo que quieras – comentó Luka, para luego soltarle. Ambas se habían puesto a la defensiva. Ya no quedaba más que decir, sus decisiones estaban tomadas.

* * *

><p>Len intentaba concentrarse en el texto que tenía en sus manos, pero simplemente le era imposible. Cada palabra que leía no tenía ni un solo sentido porque al final siempre recordaba el dulce rostro de aquella muchacha. Esas pupilas celestes que le robaban el aliento y su suave melena rubia. Se sentía hechizado por aquellos dulces labios que le habían robado el sueño la noche anterior. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, suspirando por ella.<p>

Una parte de él se sentía emocionada, pues debía admitirlo, jamás se había sentido como ahora. El dichoso amor que muchos disfrutaban a edades más cortas él se había negado a conocer. Siempre había cosas más importantes. Y aun las había, solo que ella fue lo suficientemente insistente para distraerlo más que cualquier otra mujer.

Realmente se preocupaba por él, y podía sentirlo en la manera que cada vez que se veían le escuchaba. Ya no podía negarlo, estaba loco por ella. Quería que fuese suya siempre y no tuviese que perderla jamás. Anhelaba estar cada momento a su lado, tener aquel dulce aroma en su cama todas las mañanas... -_ pero eso es solo un capricho. Nadie puede poseer a otra persona. Aunque, si se pudiese..._ - movió la cabeza, sacándose el absurdo pensamiento. Por fin sabía lo que era estar encaprichado con alguien.

Y se dio por vencido en intentar concentrarse. Guardó todas sus cosas, acomodó el escritorio y apagó el computador. Ya pasaban de las siete de la noche cuando se despidió de Kaito, el único que se quedó trabajando; al salir, se encontró con Rin, esperándole con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Él no pudo evitar contestarle con otra igual. La rubia se acercó de inmediato y en forma de saludo le besó. - Buenas noches, detective – le habló al fin cuando cortaron el beso. Len no pudo evitar reír un poco. - Y bien, ¿algún plan para hoy? - le cuestionó una vez que se alejaron. El muchacho tomó la mano de ella y se quedó pensando un momento.

- La verdad es que no, ninguno. - Rin meditó ahora.

- Bueno, se me ocurre algo - él le miró intrigado, esperando que continuara su frase – Ya que anoche tú conociste mi apartamento, considero justo que hagas lo mismo – le pidió. Fue ahí cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de la realidad: su departamento era un desastre. Solo de pensar la reacción que ella tendría le provocó una enorme vergüenza.

- Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero mi departamento no está en condiciones de recibir una visita. - Rin torció la boca, demostrando su molestia. Len solo la miró, esperando escuchar lo que vendría.

- Vamos Len, no creo que sea tan malo – insistió.

- No quiero parecer injusto ni nada, pero, en verdad no es digno de una visita.

- Déjame juzgarlo eso a mí – insistió, besándole de nuevo. Len se quedó meditando de nuevo. Le robó ella un último beso.

- Está bien – accedió al fin. La rubia rio triunfante, mientras caminaban en el camino que Len ya bien conocía.

- ¿No iremos en tu auto? - le preguntó. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Vivo demasiado cerca para sacar el auto del estacionamiento de aquí

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y si te surge una emergencia o algo? - continuó preguntando mientras lo seguía, aun tomados de las manos.

- Usualmente no duermo en mi apartamento, así que si hay una emergencia, ya estoy en la estación – comentó riendo. Pero ella no parecía muy contenta.

- ¿Es en serio? - habló muy seria. Len asintió con la cabeza, como si no fuera algo de qué preocuparse. - ¿Qué no descansas de trabajar ni un momento? Eso no es bueno. Debes dormir como se debe, comer en tiempo y forma. Distraerte de vez en cuando. Ya sabes, vivir más allá del trabajo – el rubio no supo que decirle. - ¡Len! Te lo digo por tu bien. A mí también me gusta mi trabajo pero, también hago otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué? – cuestionó ahora él.

- Salir a bailar, ir de compras, verme con amigos – enumeró. El rostro del muchacho no parecía comprender mucho el interés por aquellas cosas – estar contigo – fue lo último que mencionó y lo suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa melancólica a él.

- Eso sí puedo comprenderlo – comentó riendo ligeramente.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Len, Rin pudo comprender a que se refería con que no era digno de visitas. El enorme desorden, los periódicos y las revistan amontonados en un rincón y la correspondencia olvidada en la mesa le provocaron cierta incomodidad. Se veía sucio a falta de luz y el aroma que se guardaba era de puro papel periódico. - Te lo dije, éste lugar no está hecho para recibir a nadie – le recordó él.

- Con este desorden ni si quiera yo querría venir a dormir aquí. - Len la guió a su habitación algo apenado. Para la sorpresa de ella, era un cambio muy grande a comparación de la sala y el comedor. Su cama estaba tendida, quizá con unas cuantas arrugas, junto a ésta, una mesa de madera con una loción, un cepillo y algunas cosas para su cabello de él, y adornando un espejo cuadrado. Lo que se había encerrado en ese cuarto era el inconfundible aroma de él mezclado con esa loción, que sabía, rara vez el rubio usaba. Y también había un par de puerta de madera demostrando que el armario estaba ahí. Se atrevió a abrir un poco y mirar el interior. Su ropa era muy similar, claro, la poca que estaba limpia. Todo lo demás estaba en el suelo esperando a ser lavada. Escuchó el suspiro de él – te dije que esto era un terrible desastre – comentó bastante apenado al ver que ella había descubierto ese rincón.

- Solo necesitas alguien que te ayude a limpiar. Así que por hoy, seré tu apoyo – le dijo sonriente. Él no quiso negarse, si eso implicaba su compañía por un par de horas más, era perfecto.

Se dedicaron a ordenar el pequeño apartamento. Al cabo de cuatro horas, Len no reconocía su sala. Todo estaba impecable y ordenado. Había separado periódicos viejos para ya tirarlos. Los más recientes él se negó a tirarlos.

Rin, cansada, se dejó caer en el ya despejado sofá. – Sí que eres desordenado – se quejó ella. El muchacho se sentó a su lado. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y recostó sobre las piernas de la rubia. Rin comenzó a acariciar la melena de su amante.

- Disculpa, es solo que no paso mucho tiempo aquí. Si me hubieses avisado que querías venir, lo habría ordenado en ese mismo instante

- Y no habrías terminado. Es demasiado – se quejó ella. Se quedaron en silencio, no había más que aportar a la conversación.

Len comenzó a tararear una canción de la nada. La muchacha se quedó escuchando su suave voz, algo tenía que le cautivaba y, sobre todo, le gustaba. De momento reconoció la melodía.

- ¿_Malagueña Salerosa_? – preguntó, Len volteó a verla.

- ¿La conoces? – se cuestionó. – No es una canción que conozca todo el mundo.

- Viajo lo suficiente para escuchar y ver de todo – le contestó. Él sonrió suavemente y continuó tarareando, hasta que ganó el valor de comenzar a decir una parte de la lírica.

- _Besar tus labios quisiera, besar tus labios quisiera malagueña salerosa. Y decirte, niña hermosa…_ - algo apenado, evitó mirarle. Ella no pudo resistir ese impulso, tomó su rostro para besarlo. Cuando separó el beso, Len continuó cantando casi en susurro al tenerla tan cerca.

Inspirada por esas palabras, volvió a besarle. Él se incorporó para continuarle el juego. Aquella muchacha era _linda y hechicera_, si que lo era. Lo había hipnotizado y conquistado de muchas maneras, al punto de perderse en sus ojos, en su cabello, en su aroma...

* * *

><p>Len se levantó escuchando el sonido de su móvil. No recordaba muy bien en qué momento de la noche ambos habían llegado a la habitación y mucho menos en qué momento habían caído rendidos por el sueño; solo estaba seguro de una cosa: la compañía de ella le provocaba una enorme felicidad.<p>

Tomó rápido el aparato y evitó despertar a su dulce compañera. Salió del cuarto y escuchó a su jefe preocupado del otro lado de la línea. – _Disculpa Len que te moleste tan temprano, pero tenemos una situación_

- Entiendo, estaré por allá en unos minutos – aseguró.

Regresó a la habitación y la miró. Su cabello rubio desordenado, esos labios carmín y esa delicada figura lo tenían fascinado. La paz en su rostro lo obligó a no despertarla. Se recostó una última vez a su lado y tenía la misma canción en su cabeza, en susurro la cantó para ella antes de irse. Ella no escuchó nada o quizá solo muy poco, pues no se había inmutado jamás.

Se vistió y salió, no sin dejarle una pequeña nota en la almohada donde debería estar él.

Al cabo de una hora, ella despertó. Sorprendida por la ausencia de él, sintió un extraño golpe en su corazón, hasta que vio esa hoja donde faltaba su compañero. La abrió, y en un perfecto español le dejó escrito lo mismo que creía haber escuchado en sueños en una dulce voz muy familiar.

_Que bonitos ojos tienes_

_Debajo de esas dos cejas_

_Debajo de esas dos cejas_

_Que bonitos ojos tienes._

_Ellos me quieren mirar_

_Pero si tú no los dejas_

_Pero si tú no los dejas_

_Ni siquiera parpadear._

_Malagueña Salerosa_

_Besar tus labios quisiera_

_Besar tus labios quisiera_

_Malagueña salerosa_

_Y decirte niña hermosa_

_Eres linda y hechicera_

_Que eres linda y hechicera_

_Como el cando de una rosa_

_Si por pobre me desprecias_

_Yo te concedo razón_

_Yo te concedo razón_

_Si por pobre me desprecias_

_Yo no te ofrezco riquezas_

_Te ofrezco mi corazón_

_Te ofrezco mi corazón_

_A cambio de mi pobreza_

_Malagueña Salerosa_

_Besar tus labios quisiera_

_Besar tus labios quisiera_

_Malagueña salerosa_

_Y decirte niña hermosa_

_Eres linda y hechicera_

_Que eres linda y hechicera_

_Como el cando de una rosa_

_Y decirte niña hermosa_

Con una sonrisa, dobló la hoja de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y guardó la pequeña nota en su pantalón. Arregló el cuarto de Len y se aproximó a la salida del apartamento de él. Miró con cierta tristeza el lugar y suspiró. –_ Lo siento tanto…_ - pensó. Ahora él era demasiado importante pero no sabía qué hacer, el escucharlo cantarle de esa manera la tenía aún más confundida. Su voz, las palabras, su aroma, él mismo… todo la tenía pendiendo de un hilo.

Siempre tan noble y dulce. Rin tenía el corazón del muchacho en sus manos, y estaba a punto de pisotearlo sin consideración. Se sentía tan tonta porque en primer lugar nunca debió darle el suyo a él.

Una traviesa lágrima se atrevió a salir de sus ojos. Furiosa, la quitó. Recuperó la compostura para finalmente irse.

* * *

><p>Len continuaba tanteando su teléfono, esperando que sonara y el nombre de ella apareciese en la pantalla. En su otra mano izquierda tenía una pluma que debería estar terminando el bosquejo de su reporte de aquel día. Un reporte que solo portaba malas noticias y aseguraba que no lo promoverían pronto o que incluso podrían despedirlo - <em>¿desde cuándo yo ignoro mis obligaciones por una mujer? <em>- se regañó a sí mismo, guardando el móvil en un cajón y regresó a su borrador. Continuó escribiendo un poco hasta que se sintió "conforme" con su larga carta de disculpa por su incompetencia en el complicado caso, pues eso parecía más que un reporte de avances. Se rascó la cabeza con frustración y terminó arrancando la hoja amarilla, la apretó con sus manos haciéndola bolita y la aventó al basurero. - ¡Ag! - exclamó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio con gran molestia. Volteó y sin darse cuenta había sacado el maldito aparato del cajón y no paraba de mirarlo. - _No es posible_ - volvió a cavilar - _no puedo concentrarme en nada. El capitán me dijo que era la mente más brillante porque ni una mujer lograba sacarme del trabajo y ahora, lo único que tengo es una maldita migraña_ - se volvió a incorporar y de otro cajón más sacó una pequeña botella con aspirinas. Se levantó con dos pastillas en su mano y fue por agua, esperando que pronto la medicina hiciera su efecto. Aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que ya todos se habían ido. Suspiró y buscó el reloj que Miku había puesto alguna vez hacia dos años - _las 3 de la mañana y yo esperando que ella me llame_.

Regresó a su escritorio decidido a leer información. Tal vez ver el reloj le había ayudado a relajarse un poco, pues cuando menos se dio cuenta había terminado un reporte más decente y evitando lamentaciones que no debían estar ahí. Casi dos horas más tarde había terminado y decidió irse a su departamento a darse una ducha. Salió tranquilamente y caminó un poco.

Arribó a su hogar unos veinte minutos después; entró y vio que todo seguía como la última vez que había estado ahí, como ella había dejado en esa ocasión que entró; sonrió con cierta melancolía y se dirigió a la habitación –_ Mi malagueña salerosa_- pensó. Aunque Rin no fuese española si tenía ese encanto y esa energía. Si, salerosa por completo era. La adoraba, era lo único que le podía pintar una sonrisa. Y ahora sentía que había encontrado algo para recordarla. Esa vieja melodía mexicana, quizá más vieja que sus abuelos, pero era simplemente perfecta. No se podía quitar esa sonrisa de la cara.

Aventó su gabardina a la cama, junto con sus llaves y móvil. Poco a poco se quitó la camisa blanca junto con el resto de su ropa; tomó una toalla y entró al baño. Como de costumbre, no había encendido ninguna luz, y por lo mismo, para evitar quedarse dormido, abrió la llave de agua fría únicamente. Gimió un poco ante la sensación pero no se quitó del chorro. Poco a poco abrió la otra llave y el agua se entibió. Se bañó como siempre y una vez que terminó se ató la toalla a la cintura.

Salió de esa habitación y fue directo a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó la bolsa de café, encontrándola casi vacía. Molesto, la volvió a guardar y se fue a la alacena, sacando el frasco de café soluble. Tomó una tasa, la llenó de agua y la metió al horno de microondas, marcó un minuto y medio y regresó a su habitación.

Abrió su armario y sacó una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla. De un cajón sacó su ropa interior y se vistió prontamente. Cuando estaba abotonando su camisa el horno le indicó que había terminado. Antes de salir de su cuarto, tomó la toalla y la pasó detrás de su cuello para secar un poco su cabello en el camino a la cocina. Sacó la tasa y le puso el polvo del café y un poco de azúcar. Se lo llevó a su cuarto y se miró al espejo, su cabello estaba totalmente desarreglado; se quitó un mechón de la cara y contempló las largar ojeras - _en serio, ¿cómo ella se fijó en alguien como yo?_ - cada cosa que hacía le obligaba a pensar en ella y era seguro lo que sentía. Él no se lo negaba, la amaba, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Ella se había vuelto algo más que sexo pasajero, habían formado una amistad antes de eso y su primer encuentro juntos había sido - perfecto - se rio suavemente. - Soy patético - comentó para sí mismo y tomó un sorbo a la tasa.

Se sentó en su cama un momento. Creyó que podría dormirse un poco, pero el móvil sonó. - ¿Quién será tan temprano? - replicó. Tomó el aparato y distinguió el número de su jefe. Contestó y al terminar la corta llamada, se levantó, cepilló su cabello y lo recogió como de costumbre. Tomó la misma gabardina y sus llaves. El celular lo había guardado en su pantalón, volvió a tomar algo de café de su tasa y salió prontamente, tenía veinte minutos de camino que recorrer.

Esa tarde, después de su abrumador trabajo su jefe lo volvió a llamar a su oficina. Tocó la puerta esperando el "pase", y una vez que lo escuchó, entró. - Len, ¿qué tal el día? - le preguntó Gakupo de inmediato.

- Pues, supongo que bien - contestó mientras se sentaba.

- Muchacho, te vez terrible. Esas ojeras hasta dan miedo - le dijo. Len bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado. - Y así no te puedo tener acá, así que te daré todo el fin de semana. Quiero que salgas con esa muchacha hermosa que presume ser tu novia. Pero eso sí, pídele que te deje dormir - el rubio rió de buena gana. - Y te quiero aquí el lunes renovado para continuar, en especial porque dentro de un mes será lo más interesante. Así que nos esperan cuatro semanas de trabajo continuo - el muchacho asintió.

- Entonces terminaré lo que hago y me retiraré - comentó.

- No, no, no. - exclamó Gakupo haciendo señas con las manos - Conociéndote no te vas nunca. Tráemelo y yo me encargo. Necesito tu cerebrito bien descansado - le recordó. Len asintió de nuevo y salió.

De inmediato salió con una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Tomó el móvil y marcó los únicos dígitos que conocía, además de los suyos, y esperó escuchar una determinada voz. Esa dulce voz que lo había conquistado. Esperó y esperó, su buzón de voz fue lo único que escuchó; sin perder la esperanza, le dejó un mensaje - Rin, escucha. Tiene casi una semana desde tu última llamada. Sabes, estaré TODO el fin de semana libre, ¿no es genial? Llámame, no importa la hora - fue lo último que le dijo. Colgó y llegó a su apartamento. Volvió a marcarle, el resultado fue el mismo. Y siguió así el resto de la tarde, hasta que el sueño al fin le cobraba todas, necesitaba dormir. Dejó el teléfono a su lado y con el volumen al máximo.

En su sueño ella volvía, no podía dejar de pensarla ni un segundo, jamás se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer; ella lo era todo, no quería perderla, no podría soportar recuperar esa vida que había tenido. Ahora todo era distinto y su amor le había mostrado otro mundo del cual no quería irse. No aun…

Despertó en sábado, la luz del sol le daba directo en el rostro y le obligó a levantarse. Se estiró y miró el reloj - ¡¿las dos de la tarde?! - exclamó asustado. Se había dormido cerca de las diez de la noche. - _Creo que me lo merezco, casi no he dormido en meses_ - se regañó. Volvió a tomar el móvil y quiso satisfacer su propia obsesión marcando de nuevo el número. No había respuesta y ninguna llamada había entrado en el transcurso de la noche y la mañana. Lo dejó y se dio una ducha. No perdió el tiempo, fue rápido y regresó a la habitación. El teléfono seguía sin sonar.

Volteó a su armario y sacó un pequeño la única ropa que ella le había regalado, una camisa que lucía bastante costosa de color blanco con detalles en amarillo. Sonrió recordando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Cada momento con esa mujer lo habían hecho sentirse mejor consigo mismo, había cambiado en algunos aspectos, pero lo más importante era que había olvidado lo que era sentirse solo.

De momento, ese aparato sonó. Al fin el maldito se dignaba a darle un momento de ilusión; corrió y miró ese nombre que anhelaba desde la noche anterior. Contestó prontamente - ¡Rin! Hola - fue lo primero que le dijo.

- Hola, Len - contestó ella tranquilamente. - Escuché que haz llamado constantemente

- Ah, perdona por eso. Es solo que tenía mucho desde que tengo un día libre, o más bien, dos - rió suavemente la voz femenina.

- No te preocupes. Emm... - Rin se quedó en silencio un momento, era raro que ella hiciese eso. Él se preocupó.

- Rin, ¿todo bien? - cuestionó.

- ¿Podemos vernos? Necesito que hablemos de algo importante. Te veo en la cafetería de siempre - Len asintió emocionado y se despidió como normalmente él lo hacía. Colgó y terminó de arreglarse.

Una vez que se sintió perfectamente presentable, tomó las mismas llaves de siempre, su gabardina, el móvil y corrió fuera de su apartamento. No podía borrarse la sonrisa de sus labios, emocionado no podía describir a lo que sentía en realidad.

Llegó al lugar de siempre, ese dónde la había conocido.

Entró y buscó esa melena rubia de entre el montón. Podía distinguirla, lo sabía. La encontró y se sentó frente a ella.

Rin tenía frente a sí una tasa con café a medio tomar, demostrándole que tenía un rato esperándolo. Pero, algo estaba mal, algo en ella estaba mal. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos y su boca no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra. - Rin - la llamó y le tomó la mano que estaba sobra la mesa. Ella soltó un suspiro. - ¿Está todo bien? - su mirada de él demostraba preocupación.

Estaba preocupado por ella, como siempre. Lo miró directo a los ojos y siguió en silencio, ¿cómo habría de decírselo sin lastimarlo tanto? Él se había vuelto algo especial y ahora tenía miedo de lo que estaba por venir, no quería que él se perdiese. No quería.

- Len, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos la primera vez que dormimos juntos? - habló ella al fin. El muchacho movió los ojos tratando de recordar esa conversación. - Aquella charla sobre prioridades, ¿la recuerdas? - insistió. El rubio reaccionó y asintió. Ella volvió a suspirar. No podía abordar el tema tan fácilmente.

- Claro, ¿a qué viene eso? – cuestionó con cierta preocupación. Un tercer suspiró salió de la boca de la rubia.

Él apretó su mano con más fuerza, ¿qué ocurría? No entendía a qué iba la pregunta. Ella se percató de ello y decidió soltar la bomba. Era necesario hacer las cosas directamente - Len, me iré de la ciudad - habló firmemente.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó él con demasiada sorpresa. ¿Qué cosa estaba diciendo? ¿Irse? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Volverían a…?

- Me transfirieron. Me voy - insistió. Len abrió los ojos. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? - esa noche yo te lo dije. Lo más que debe importarte es tu trabajo; siempre te dije que pusieras tu trabajo sobre mí, porque yo haría lo mismo y tú accediste - su corazón latía de forma extraña y le dolía. A cada palabra ese dolor aumentaba, como si rasgaran su pecho, ¿ella se iba? Ese peculiar dolor se convertía en un vacío que le atravesaba todo el estómago. El impacto no le dejaba comprender toda la información, ¿por qué ahora pasaba eso? No quería que ella se fuera, evidentemente no lo quería.

- No... - susurró él sin dejar de mirarla con sorpresa.

- Entre tú y yo aquí se quedará todo, Len. - le dijo Rin con un nudo en la garganta. Era obvio que a ella también le estaba doliendo, en especial si no se habían visto en un buen rato. Él no quería escuchar tales tonterías. Él la quería solo para sí mismo-

- Rin, no. Por favor - le imploró. El mismo nudo se escuchaba en la voz de él. - No

- Entiéndeme tú a mí. Yo no puedo renunciar a mi trabajo. He luchado mucho por él y jamás podría pedirte que hicieras lo mismo por mí. Sé cuánto amas tu trabajo, el investigar y todo eso. Por favor, solo, ¡olvídalo! ¡Olvida que yo existí! Olvida que entré a tu vida, olvídame - gritó al final. Se soltó del agarre de él y se levantó. Empezó a caminar y creyó que al fin podría soltar el dolor para sí misma. Pero él la sujeto del brazo. Lo volteó a ver de nuevo, ambos había empezado a dejar que las lágrimas cayeran. - Len, déjame ir - pidió. Se miraron a los ojos, ¿por qué tenían que separarse si se correspondían con la misma fuerza? Él decidió ya no pensarlo más.

- No me pidas que te olvide, cuando tu presencia es tan fuerte. No me pidas que olvide tu existencia cuando te has quedado en mi corazón. Y no me pidas que olvide que entraste en mi vida porque fuiste tú la que se encargó de destruir mi mundo – le dijo, a punto de soltarse a llorar. La muchacha no pudo contestarle nada. Ya no tenía nada más que decirle, no esperó que fuese a contestarle de esa manera. Solo había planeado decirle y salir corriendo, no volver a verlo jamás, pero él no se lo permitía. - Solo una vez más - susurró. Rin se sorprendió, preguntó un "qué" - por favor, solo una última noche y no insistiré más - rogó con la voz quebrada. - Solo una más - lo miró perpleja, ¿estaban dispuestos a separarse así? Pasar una noche de despedida quizá sería lo ideal, más no lo mejor, ¿no lo haría más difícil? No lo pensó más, ella accedió. Si, también quería, aunque sea, una última noche al lado de él. ¿Qué tanto más podía doler?

Arribaron a lo que más cerca estaba, el apartamento de Len. En cuanto él cerró la puerta ella se acercó y le robó el primer beso de tantos de esa noche. De nuevo el dolor en su pecho regresó, sabían lo que hacían, que cada rose podía ser el último, cada palabra podría no repetirse y el aroma del otro ya no volvería. Ambos aventaron lo que tenían en sus manos al piso sin importar nada más. Caminaron poco a poco hacia la habitación. Se dejaron caer en la cama sin soltarse; se separaron un momento a respirar y no pudieron evitar el contemplarse mutuamente, ¿por qué no podían dejar de llorar? El muchacho limpió una lágrima del rostro de su compañera. No dijo nada, tenía miedo de arruinar el momento.

Rin lo atrajo de nuevo y poco a poco se desnudaron, tratando de ignorar que esa podría ser su última vez juntos.

* * *

><p>El sol no salía aun pero ambos estaban despiertos, más no se movían. No querían tener que despedirse aunque habían prometido hacerlo. El silencio gobernaba pero seguían igual. Ambos miraban el techo y no sabían que más hacer; sin darse cuenta el otro le miraba de reojo y volvía a ver el blanco techo, a veces a la ventana esperando que el sol no iluminase, esperando que el tiempo pudiera detenerse para los dos, esperando que las palabras que habían salido de la boca de ella fuesen una mentira. Esperando recuperar ese primer encuentro, esperando que pudiesen seguir juntos el resto de sus vidas.<p>

Pero debían dejar de engañarse, ella fue la primera en moverse. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido posible, debía irse, ya ambos habían sufrido lo suficiente y era lo mejor. Solo salir sin ni siquiera mirarlo de nuevo, solo continuar y dejar su historia como tan solo un hermoso y doloroso recuerdo.

Aun en la oscuridad Len no dejaba de mirarla, esperaba encontrarse con los ojos de ella y evitar que se fuera, que se sonreirían mutuamente, se abrazarían y continuarían como si nada. Más nunca ocurrió, solo se fue, dejando un aroma en su almohada.

Escuchó como la puerta de su departamento se cerró de manera seca, resonó un eco. El muchacho se levantó dispuesto a meterse a la regadera, donde dejó que el agua lo despertara de esa pesadilla que vivía. Pero cuando la sensación de frío desapareció se pudo dar cuenta de que todo era cierto, que ella había dicho _adiós_ y no habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... después de casi 7 meses desde la última actualización creo que lo compenso con esto. Sip! Más de 10 páginas :D! Bueno, les voy a que se debió el gran retraso y estoy segura que si muchos de ustedes escriben me sabrán comprender: BLOQUEO. O si, el maldito bloqueo. Y no era por la historia ni nada de eso, si no que no podía transmitir las emociones de los personajes como yo quería D:! Aun no estoy muy segura si lo logré. Quería que sintieran el dolor de ambos, que les desgarrara el corazón... y... emm, ok, no xD! El chiste es que quería mover emociones dentro de mis lectores así que les dejo su tarea: se van aquí abajito, escriben su review y me contestan esta sencilla pregunta: ¿Fue un buen capítulo? Eso es todo. Pero no quiero solo un "si" o un "no". Les voy a agradecer mucho si me dicen el por qué les gustó o no. Realmente que leo todos los reviews (ajaja, como si fueran muchos xD) pero a veces se me olvida contestarlos n.ñ!<strong>

**Pues bueno, noticia! Estamos llegando al final ):! Así es señores, el capítulo número cinco será el gran final de El Diamante de Sangre~! Ahora, ¿por qué el título?, lo sabrán en el capítulo final. Y bueno, como en el último cap no pondré mis típicos comentarios al final aprovecho esto para decirles MIL GRACIAS. Ésta es mi segunda historia que logra llegar a su esperado final. Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi trabajo y dedicación así como yo disfruté leer varios reviews. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y su consistencia. Realmente llegar a éste punto es de lo mejor. Despedirme de éstos personajes no será fácil, porque han madurado como yo. Quise que esta historia fuera el paso a la madurez de mis historias, más allá de que solo sean fanfics, he comenzado a trabajar en lo que sería mi primera novela y exploré algunas cosas con ésta historia.**

**Ahora bien, ¿qué será de Adolescencia? El fic está igual en su recta final y es la que más me dolerá dejar atrás por el tiempo y semblanza que tiene. La inicié cuando era un poco más joven y mis emociones me guiaban demasiado, hoy me enfrento a una situación de creación que no me permite solo proyectarme. Debo meterme en cada personaje para darles vida.**

**Y bueno, quisiera seguir escribiendo más fanfics, especialmente de mis gemelitos hermosos 3! Son personajes demasiado explotables xDDD! Así que, sip, aun no se libran de mí por éstos rumbos ;D! Estén al pendiente, cuando menos se lo imaginen, La Vampiresa y el Lobo regresará con buenos fundamentos :D**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por acompañarme en éste viaje y nos estamos leyendo en el impactante final de... El Diamante de Sangre~.**


End file.
